Complicated Love
by SilverEmber282
Summary: After going to anne's house while fang's injuries are healing the flock is suprised to find that they aren't anne's only house guests. Filled with love and romance as hinted by title. This is my first ever fanfic so please read and review!FAX my peeps!
1. house guests

A/N: Alright everyone, this is my first ever fanfic and reviews would be greatly appreciated! I must warn you that this chappie is mostly straight from the book as I started off with the scene of them riding to Anne's. Sorry if the story is weird and you don't like it but to be honest I actually dreamed this and felt the need to put it on paper. So here it is! Hope you Like it!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only things I own in this world are this plot and the ice cream that I just recently purchased with my own money. I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing because my parents bought 'em. So therefore I must sadly give JP his props.

And now the moment you've all been waiting for! Here's complicated love!(sorry I couldn't think of a better title)

Chappie One.

"Gol, Virginia shore is purty," I said to Gasman, and he grinned.

But it really was. There were many hills of the "gently rolling" type, miles of trees that had been dipped in fiery autumny paint, and swelling waves of green pastures, some even dotted with actual horses. It was gorgeous here.

Anne's huge Suburban held us all, and Fang got to recline most of the way. I kept an eye on him, noticing the way his jaw tightened when we hit bumps, but he didn't complain.

Another fly in the ointment: I was having the same waves of heat and racing heart I'd had last night. My breath came in little pants, and I was so jumpy it felt as if bugs were crawling all over me.

Total had been sitting on my lap, looking out the window, and now he glanced at with his shiny black eyes. Deliberately he got up and picked his way over fang's lap and onto angel's as if to say, If you're going to be that hot than forget it.

"Oh, gosh, look at that," Nudge said, pointing out her window. "That horse is totally white. Like an angel horse. And what are those rolled up straw things?"

"Bales of hay," said Anne from the front seat. "They roll them like that instead of making haystacks."

"It's so pretty here," Nudge went on, practically bouncing in her seat next to Anne. "I like these hills. What's the kind of tree with pointy leaves and all the colors?"

"Maples," Anne said. "They usually have the most color."

"What's your house like?" Nudge asked. "Is it all white with big columns? Like Tara? Did you see that movie?"

"Gone with the Wind," Anne said. "No, I'm afraid my house isn't anything like Tara. It's an old farmhouse. But I do have fifty acres of land around it. Plenty of room for you guys to run around. We're almost there."

Twenty minutes later, Anne pulled into a driveway and clicked an electric gadget. A pair of wrought-iron gates swung open, and she pulled through.

The gates closed behind us, which made my sensors go on precautionary alert.

It took almost a whole minute to get to her house. The driveway was made of crushed shells and wound through beautiful trees arching overhead. Red and yellow leaves fluttered gently down onto the car.

"Well, here we are," she said, pulling around a corner. I hope you like it."

We stared out the car windows. Anne's house looked like a painting. It had river rocks on the bottom part, and clapboards above. Large shrubs circled the yard, and some of them still had faded hydrangea blooms.

"There's a pond out back," Anne said, pulling into a parking space in front of the house. "It's so shallow that it might still be warm enough to swim in, in the afternoons. Here, everyone pile out."

We poured out of the car, glad to be in a wide open space again.

"The air smells different here," said Nudge, wrinkling her nose. "It smells great."

The house stood on the top of a low hill. Sloping away from us were wide lawns and an orchard. The trees were actually covered with apples. Birds twittered and sang. I couldn't hear traffic, or smell road tar, or hear any other people.

Anne calmly walked up to the front door, then stopped and turned to face us. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. I'll let Amber give you the tour." and with that she left us standing there in amazement as a tall, thin, curvy looking black girl stepped outside immediately taking her place.

'Apparently Anne forgot to tell us we wouldn't be the only house guests,' I thought.

Suddenly the girl's head snapped in my direction and she flashed me a warm smile and a quiet, almost knowing, chuckle. It was as if she had read my mind or something. But that wasn't possible. I mean what were the odds that she too had wings sprouting from her back and strange inhuman powers?

But that smile though. I knew that smile, but from where I couldn't say. We were just as stunned with her as we were with first seeing the house.

What could I say she was beautiful. She had long dark hair that's color was just on the edge of brown but not quite black, it reached about three inches past her lean shoulders, and it curled just at the tips to give her a classic sophisticated look. Her eyes were a deep hazelnut brown with little green tints dotting the outer edge of her pupil and contrasted elegantly with her rich not quite as light as toffee skin tone.

She looked about my age, and like us she was tall and lean, with a nice muscular build that made her look like some sort of athlete. As I trained my eyes on taking in the rest of her features she suddenly burst in to smile again and said her name.

" Hi," she started cheerfully in a voice that sounded comfortingly familiar. " I'm amber. By the looks on your faces I'm guessing Anne didn't tell you about me." She paused long enough for me to nod. " Well just to let you know straight off you don't have to worry about hiding your wings in front of me because I have wings too." She didn't even pause this time to let this new bit of information sink in. " Also I want you to know that, even though I've only been here for a month or two, I can still answer any questions you might have about this place." She stopped, sounding like a tour guide, and looked at us expectantly.

If she was expecting us to walk right up to her and start introducing ourselves she was obviously mistaken, as I we still needed time to process all of this.

The only person who seemed to have taken it all in was Nudge so she stepped up to Amber and held out her hand saying "Hello! My name is Nudge. You're pretty. Did you know that? I like your hair! Is that how it is naturally? Did you dye it? It looks too good to be natural! I'm jealous. I want hair just like yours when I grow up!"

Attempting to end Nudge's seemingly endless flow of questions Amber cut in quickly "It's very nice to meet you Nudge. And yes this is how my hair is naturally so thank you for the compliments."

This response seemed to satisfy Nudge as so she stepped away and stood directly side by side with Amber.

It suddenly hit me where I had seen that smile before. Now as they stood side by side I wondered how I couldn't see it before. They looked and sounded exactly alike. And I was sure I wasn't the only one who noticed as I heard several small gasps from the side of me as they Amber and Nudge both turned to face us.

They were the spitting image of each other.

Amber was the spitting image of Nudge!

A/N: So, so, so?!?!?!?!?!?!

What'd ya think?!?!?!?!?! Good, bad, happy, sad, traumatized for life and now officially need therapy?!? I want to know! So go ahead my peeps. Push the little purple button!

Peace'n Love!


	2. tours and suspicions

A/n: I am so, so, so, sorry for the delay in getting this chappie up! My mom banned me from the computer for not cleaning my room so I couldn't update. And with all my stress I couldn't sleep which means I couldn't dream which means I couldn't think up the next chappie! Anywho I was finally able to post and thanx to the few people who actually took the time to actually review!!!!! Oh yeah and this chappie is once again mostly from the book too. But don't worry this should be that last one like that, and don't worry I am actually going somewhere with this!

Now on with the story!!!!!

Chappie Two!

For several minutes I just stood there staring. It was like de ja vu. The only thing that kept me from standing there and staring all day was the sound of Iggy's _very_ annoyed voice coming from my left.

"Anyone want ta fill me in?" he stated obviously trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the frustration in his voice.

"The house is huge Ig." I stated simply, "And I hate to say it but it's… well it's like paradise." I murmured in his ear. And the fact that it was so perfect and unreal was exactly what scared me.

He cast one of those I know there's something you're not telling me looks my way and I frowned. How exactly a blind kid could read me like an open book, I will _never _know. I reached over and gave him a small tap on the arm that said "tell ya later," and went back to the present situation.

For the most part we all had seemed to have gotten over the immediate shock. Gasman, it seemed, hadn't even noticed the resemblance, but seemed much more interested in the little box of garden chemicals sitting on the porch. Knowing him, he was probably thinking of bombs.

Angel was standing there looking at me, most likely reading my thoughts. And Fang kept glancing calmly between Nudge and Amber, with a slight confused and curious look on his face, (a first for Fang I might add. I mean this is "Mr. No Emotion" we're talking about here.)

Nudge seemed to be in her own little world (as usual.) She just stood there, all smiles and kept sending admiring glances toward Amber. I was slightly surprised that she hadn't started talking again, but I wasn't complaining. Amber who stood on Nudge's side was looking at me along with angel. The look on her face gave me the feeling that she could see straight into my head. Like she was reading my mind. Na, it's probably just me being paranoid. Reading minds was Angel's thing. Speaking of which, I needed to talk to Ange on what she was picking up from Amber.

"Um…. I take it your want to see the rest of the house now?" she said hesitantly trying to break the ice.

To my surprise, it was Fang who answered. "Yeah, where do we put our stuff?"

For some odd reason she blushed at this, and flashed a rueful smile in his direction before turning to the house. This girl seemed nice enough but I got the feeling she wasn't telling us something.

She gestured for us to follow her and lead us into the house.

"Oh, _yeah_!" said Gasman, looking at the pond. "I am so there!" We had already put our stuff away and were now touring the back yard.

Anne's pond was about as big as a football stadium, with a small, rocky shore edged by cattails ad daylilies.

I stared at it suspiciously, waiting for the Pond Ness Monster to rise out of its depth. Okay, call me hopelessly paranoid but this whole place seemed creepily idyllic. I mean guess how many bedrooms Anne's little country shack had. Eight. One for her, and one for each bird kid. Guess how many bathrooms it had. Five. Five bathrooms all in one house. And my bedroom. It was charming. _Charming! _What would I know about charming?!? I'd never called anything charming before in my life.

And now here I was, eyes narrowed at a picture perfect pond. Was this some new freakish test?

"We don't have any time right now, Gazzy," I said, clamping down on my rising fears. "But maybe we can go swimming tomorrow."

"It's just so beautiful here," Nudge said gazing at the untrustable rolling hills, the dark, secret concealing orchard, the pond (see above rant re pond), and the small, literally babbling brook that ran into the pond. "Like the Garden of Eden."

That last part was direct toward Amber more than anyone else but that didn't stop me from muttering. "Yeah, and that turned out _so_ well," under my breath.

Amber chucked and I whipped my head around to face her, but she refused to meet my gaze. Oh yeah. There is definitely something she's not telling us.

I turned my attention back to my flock. Angel and Gazzy both had run off to explore Anne's barn and were now calling nudge over to look at the horses. Iggy was standing tense, straining to take in all the sounds. He was creating landmarks for himself. All in all, the flock was taking the whole "we're moving in with a wacko F.B.I. agent and her suspiciously nice pet bird kid" pretty well.

Fang, however, was acting weird though. He kept glancing at Amber the way people do when their nervous or uncomfortable, but his expression was unreadable. _Weird._

I think she noticed him looking at her but she didn't seem to mind.

She looked back and forth between me and fang as if seeing if we had anything to say. When neither of us said anything she stated "Well I'm off to the house. I should have dinner ready in an hour or two."

"You're making dinner?" I asked her. This girl looked like she could whip up a pretty decent meal.

"Yep," she replied, "I only got here about two months ago and the first thing I learned is to _never _trust Anne with a meal other than sandwiches. That woman believes that all you need to be able to cook is the ability to push a button. My first dinner here was _not_ pretty. But any way I'll let you guys look around some more. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" and with that she skipped off (not literally.)

Angel and I would definitely be having a nice little chat about her after dinner. Oh yeah.

A/n: well what did you all think?!?!? I want to know peeps.

I know for fact that my story has been read by over _**120 PEOPLE**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So how many people reviewed?!?!?! Only FIVE!!!!!!! And that includes myself (I know I'm a loser but I'm proud of it.) Please, please, please, please review. And for those who did (Myself, Luvlylinz, Beautifulinsanity13, Angelz on edge, and Magicmehome) thanx!


	3. after supper suprises

A/n: Well my peeps I decided to take a crack at other peoples' povs. in this chappie just to add some flava! In my opinion it turned out terrible but I still like it because I wrote. Iggy was the worst to me. He's so ooc because I didn't know what to do for him, so going along with the phrase "save the best for last" I'm doing the worst first.(heeheehee that rhymed!) So without further or due here's the Igmeister with Complicated Love.

And my peeps I decided to do Fax!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright on with the story!

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim is amber who, in some deep, deep, deep pit of my subconscious is based off me. (What?!?! Don't give me that look. I can dream can't I?!?) Anywho the wonderful JP owns the rest. (Darn him!!!!)

One day!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One day they shall be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mwahahahahamwahahaha-ehehehehwheezes cough cough

But that day isn't today so I'll just have to wait.dang it!

Chappie Three

Iggy's Pov.

No matter how hard I tried I just could _not _picture this girl. And it bugged the heck out of me. Usually I had no problem with this kind of stuff. Sure I'm blind, I'm not supposed to _"know" _what people look like, But whether it's their footsteps telling me their weight, or how much wind they blocked when they stand directly in its path, they always do _something_ to give me some sort of clue.

So what made this girl the one exception? Her footsteps were practically as light as _FANG'S _for Pete's sake! And where's the darn wind when you need it? The only clue I had as far as the type of person she was, was her voice and that should've been in its _own_ category of confusing.

It was like nothing I've ever heard before and yet I felt like I had been hearing it all my miserable mutant life. The sound was simple and yet it resembled honey on silk. This girl was _completely _and _utterly_ confusing me.

Eventually after a few minutes I decided that I was tired of feeling left out and confused so I butted in.

" Does anyone want to fill me in?" I said trying to keep the frustration from my voice.

"The house is huge Ig." Max said. Thanks a lot Miss Oh So Descriptive. "It's well…I hate to say it but it's like paradise."

Better. She seemed to sense that I wasn't exactly talking about the house because I felt a soft tap on the back of my hand that said I'll tell you later. I could live with that so I didn't press any further. I trusted that max would eventually tell me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's Pov.

Dinner was one would call gourmet. From the moment we walked into the house the hallway was at risk of being flooded by our drool. There wasn't a single smell that was distinguishable from another as all the different scents mixed together to form one intoxicating aroma. It was mouth watering. And as seductive as the smell was we weren't allowed to eat it yet, but we were instead forced to wait as Amber _had _to set the table first. Although I don't get why we were orphans! We never used silverware anyway.

Okay it was a hot meal and some one was fixing it for us so I wasn't complaining but _Nobody _should be put through such cruel and unusual punishment. The smell was haunting, but no matter how much we offered to help or asked if it was done yet did she let us within a foot of the kitchen. I had never wanted a meal more in my life and that's saying something coming from a kid who's had to dumpster dive to keep from starvation.

Eventually she did let us in and we all on our second helpings before she and Anne had even sat down. It was a meal that even rivaled with Iggy's cooking although I'd never admit that to anyone, let alone Ig.

By the time we finished all of us including Anne were in dire need of some larger pants and yet none of us seemed to be regretting eating a single crumb. Even Fang looked unusually full and comfortable. So for the sake of not breaking the legs off of the chairs we went into the living room to relax on the marvelously comfy and stable couches.

It was in the living room that the first shock came.

It had been several hours since dinner and none of us were quiet ready to get up just yet. It was like one of those movies where the happy family just sat there and talking cheerily for a few hours after a nice meal together. Feeling of being so at ease scared me but, I wasn't complaining. After all why not enjoy it while it last, since the erasers would most likely be there in the morning. Then I noticed that suddenly every one was staring at Nudge and Amber in shock and they seemed to be the only ones talking.

When I turned to see why they were staring I was stunned by what I saw. There conversation seemed innocent enough but it was the way that they were talking that was so stunning.

They were talking Nudge style.

It was then that the first sign of their resemblance became clear. They were talking animatedly _so fast _I could barely understand what they were saying.

Nudge was like "O.m.g.! So do you like chicken? I love, love, love chicken! But Fang totally turned me off meat for awhile because this one time when we were on our way to getting angel he pretended to feed me raw raccoon! It was so gross! But yeah. We were saving angel because she was kidnapped by the school. Those ugly erasers took her. They are so mean and evil! And hairy too. Don't you think they're hairy? Why must the school make such wacko experiments? I mean couldn't they have done like cool animals like a bear? Or a panda bear!!!! I love pandas they are so, so, so cute and cuddly! What's your favorite animal? Mine is the red panda but it looks nothing like a normal panda. Red pandas are much, much cuter!"

The flock and I could barely keep up with the never ending flow of questions coming from nudge's mouth so when Amber answer at double speed and in one breath we were stunned all over again.

"O.m.g.! I love chicken too! That was so, so, so rude of Fang. I wouldn't be able to eat meat for months if some one did that to me! Angel was kidnapped by the school? How sad! That must have killed you all. Especially Max. I get the feeling they're really, really close. And it's the erasers that need to be "erased" not us. Those things are so, so, so ugly. They need to shave or at least trim some of that hair. I mean just because you go around killing people does not give you the excuse to not look at least somewhat decent! Bears are so awesome! I love the red panda too!!!!!! But the koala and the polar bear are my favorite bears. My favorite animal is the lemer (a.n: did I spell that right?) monkey though. Aren't they just so, so, so adorable!!!!! They're just so cute and flexible! They seem like they'd be fun to play with. They're just so energetic. I like energetic animals. Don't you?"

They didn't even give each other enough time to pause they just jumped back and forth. And in the time it would have taken Fang and me to just say hello to each other they had talked about everything from chicken, to the school, and even pandas. There was no kidding that these two were related in some way shape or form, but what did that mean for the flock?

A/n: So what are you all thinking? Huh? Huh? Come on you can tell me! Please, please, please tell me!!!!! Sorry about all the typos. I had to rush because I was getting ready for my choir concert. Which luvlylinz MISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok ignore that last part I was just trying to make a certain some one feel guilty. Any who I'm so, so, so sorry about the delay. Review, Review, Review my chicos and chicas!


	4. Thank you's

Yola chicos and chicas!!!!

This chappie is just a shout out to all my reviewers!

I thought I'd take the time to thank all you wonderful fokes out there who reviewed.

I'll probably do these types of things every couple of chappies just give people their props. Well on with the thank you's!!!!!!!!

bellz2

Elle

Magicmehome: Full of magic! Go check out her stories, they're to die for!

Beautifulinsanity13: This gals stories are delish!!!

J.P. Book reader: this girl rox house!!!!!! Suck up Power!! lolz. (don't ask)

Kaylormonkey

Authorgirl258retired: I'm so, so, so gonna miss you! May she rest in peace. Lol.

Padfootandprongsrok

Serenity

ReaganBadan: Rox my sox!!!

Luvlylinz: name speaks for itself. This girl is da bomb!!!!

AngelzOnEdge: You are one rockin' gal!

Alright peeps that's it for the thank you's.

If you review I'll be sure to add your name up here, and who knows maybe even a comment! So review my little friends, review!

And I'm working on the next chappie right this very second! I refuse to take as long as I did last time to post so expect it soon!

Toodles and tata!


	5. Sickly Burning

A/n: Alright you guys. I am so, so, so sorry about how long it's taken me to update. I'm still in school and we have finals and I just got the 3rd Maximum Ride book!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! I already read it and for those of you who don't have it yet you're not missing much. Well I mean you _are_ but to me most of it was just like reading a cheesy fanfic (like mine lolz.) But I still loved it. I mean it _is_ still Maximum Ride! But enough excuses. Here's the next chappie.

IT'S THE BEGINNING OF FAX PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So read on. And the next chappie (which I will be adding later tonight) will start off in Fang's Pov or just be all Fang's Pov. But until then I hope you enjoy this chappie!

------------------------------------------------------

Chappie 4 (well technically five)

Max's Pov.

We All sat staring hard in concentration at the little stacks of papers scattered across the room. Immediately after the little fiasco in the living room we, meaning the flock (not including Amber,) piled into "my room" for a little research. I figured we should take advantage of our "time off" to get a head start on the info we managed to grab from the other school in New York. Yep, that's me. Always thinking of ways to get ahead of the game.

However, as brilliant as that idea was it wasn't really working. No one seemed to be able to concentrate. Even Mr. Show No Emotion him self's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

I, myself, was wrapped up in this whole Nudge Amber business. There was no mistaking obvious similarity between the two. But what did that mean? The schools never mentioned any of us having siblings except for Angel and Gazzy, and if they were siblings why did the school keep them separated for all this time, and not tell anyone? Unless Amber already knew.

In which case would make me wonder why she hadn't said anything about it yet. It seemed that Nudge and Amber where the only ones who hadn't noticed to their similarity. Or they were just keeping it quiet about it.

Uuuuurrrrrrrggghhh! Max thought silently while she inwardly smacked herself on the forehead in frustration.

This was the last thing I needed right now! As we all _just_ learned, I can barely keep the flock I have safe, so how on earth was I supposed to look after _another_ mutant bird-kid? The more I thought about it the worse the situation seemed. What if Nudge got attached to Amber? If-no _when_ we where on the run again it wouldn't be like we could take her with us. _We_ had been trained to fight, trained to survive, eve in the worst circumstances. But what training did she have? Probably none. It's not that I'm heartless but if she couldn't fight or keep up she'd just hold us back. And what if Nudge refused to leave her behind? That could create some serious problems.

My head was seriously starting to hurt now and it wasn't from the voice. To make matters worse I looked up and saw that Fang was whispering something to Iggy. I couldn't hear it clearly but I thought I heard little bits like "twins," and "like Nudge," and also "long brown hair."

I knew who they were talking about. Amber. And the fact that _he,_ of all people who, rarely says anything at all, was talking about _her_ made me want to punch something. Suddenly I felt this sickly burning sensation in the pit of my stomach and I hated everything about her. From her long hair to her unnervingly curvy legs.

But not for the reasons you think. It was strictly sisterly protectiveness. Honestly. I have expected the voice to chip in and start teasing me or trying to provoke me with some stupid saying from the back of a hallmark card but it didn't, for which I was grateful. And now that I thought about it, it was probably just that I didn't want him to become attached to her like Nudge too. Yep, that was _probably_ it.

_Probably._

-------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well peeps. What did ya think? Was it worth the wait? I know I didn't put any fax in there but I'm getting there. And I've changed my mind people. I decided that I'm not gonna update until I get five more reviews. 783 PEOPLE have read this story and only 31 have reviewed!!!!!!!! And that's counting people who reviewed more than once! So from now on it's at least five reviews before I update.

Deal? Wait why am I asking you? You don't get a say in the matter.

Now review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. suprising questions

A/n: okey doke peeps. Here is the next chappie! I think you all will like it cause you finally get to see everything that's happened from Fang's point of view! And thanx so, so, so much to all the peeps who reviewed! Every one who didn't review should be worshipping the ground beneath their feet because it's because of them that I'm updating right now.

Disclaimer: Okay how many of you people out there want me to kill off Amber because you hate her? (Rhetorical question.) Well for all of you who do, GET OVER IT CAUSE IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!!! Why on earth would I kill off the only thing besides the plot that I own?!?!? (For all you legal people out there that last sentence was the actual disclaimer.) Amber is good people!!!!! She just has yet to prove herself! So STOP sending pms that you want her to die!!!!! Oh and when I say I'm gonna add fax people I mean it!!!

So I mean it when I say Amber and Fang WILL NOT get together. I have other plans for her. So stop with all your hate mail and suspicions got it?!? Sheesh! Now, sorry for that little emotional outburst I just had to get that off my chest. And for all of you who still don't believe me when I say there will eventually be fax I think you'll like this chappie.

Now on with the chappie!

Here's Complicated Love.

Chappie 5 (but technically only four)

Fang's Pov.

There was something about this Amber girl was really starting to bother me. When we first met her she just looked at me and it was creepy.

I know, I know I'm fang the almighty I'm not supposed to get spooked but the way she looked at me was enough to really creep me out. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant or anything like that it was just… well she seemed to be looking _in _me not _at_ me. It was like that look that Angel sometimes gave me when she was reading my mind. Like she could see straight into my mind. And for someone who is used to being able to completely hide their feelings and emotions from everyone, and then have someone look at you like you're an open book is just completely unnerving.

For the rest of the tour I couldn't help but keep sending glances in her direction to see if she was doing it again but she never did.

I hope no one noticed my unease. I saw max kept sending glances at Amber too, so maybe it wasn't just me. That's a relief.

------------------(later)

Right now we were in Max's room. We were supposed to be researching but I don't think anyone was really focused. At first my mind kept going back to that look that Amber gave me but when I looked up to see if max had noticed me shudder my mind traveled else where.

I always knew max was beautiful but under the lighting here (and with the aid of a hot shower) her beauty was almost enough to make me gasp. I mean that in a _completely _brotherly way of course. I mean this _is _still Max we're talking about here. But truth be told she did look amazing. She seemed so calm that I knew she wasn't researching. She probably wouldn't have been so relaxed and at ease if she was focusing on one particular thing.

Suddenly her brow furrowed in what seemed to be frustration. She was probably talking to that dang voice that was always bothering her. That or she was beating herself up for some hyped up reason.

Much to my annoyance my thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Ig looking in my direction hesitantly.

"What?" I whispered so quietly I doubt even Max heard me.

"Well I… Well I was wondering if you could describe Amber to me." He muttered nervously.

The question shocked me. Usually Ig didn't ask this kinda stuff. And he was so nervous when he said it too. It was like…Like he…

"You like her don't you?" I said quietly.

"No!" he replied a little too quickly.

I shot him a skeptical look that was wasted on him because he couldn't see but he seemed to sense it because he launched into a hurried explanation.

"Look it's not that I _like _her like her it's just that she seems interesting to me. I just wanted to know more about her because it seems like we might have a lot in common. But if you don't want to tell me what she looks like that's fine. I can just ask some one else."

"Alright, alright. Pipe down there sparky there's no need to convince me I could care less if you like her." I cut across. "In short she looks like Nudge. They could practically be twins. She's much taller though and has long brown hair. She has brown eyes with little green flecks in the. Happy?" To be honest I don't think he was. But he must've been somewhat satisfied with my answer because after that he shut up.

I looked up at Max again to ask if she had found anything but thought better of it. She was now glaring murderously at the wall and for what reasons I was afraid to find out.

A/n: alright peeps. Sorry that it's so short again but I thought this chappie should be by it's self, ya know. And you'll be happy to know that I have already written _and typed_ the next chappie. So the only thing that's keep in me from not postin' is you!!!!!!! So review peeps, review! Oh yeah and while you're reviewing let me know if you think I should Amber's Pov. or not.


	7. Luvlylinz to the rescue! Woooooo!

Disclaimer: Do I need to write a disclaimer for this? Technically I wrote all of it. Well, I don't own Nickiej10 (that woman is wild I tell you! WILD!) but I own all the other stuff. Wait, wait, I don't own her Amish grandparents either. Dang it!

Hey people!

This is luvlylinz here lettin' you know that nickiej10 (a.k.a. SilverEmber282) is gone for two weeks. She left last Saturday and should get back on July 30. (sobs uncontrollably) I know, I know, we are all weeping in her stead. She tried to post before she left (I personally think she was kidnapped by her Amish grandparents, which is surprising because her grandfather is a preacher…. Old but feisty I always say) but her computer was being evil. She would post, if she could, but her grandparents have yet to embrace the twenty first century, and do not have a working computer. In other words, they're a slight form of Amish. We all need to vigorously pray for the poor girl, so that she does not lose all contact with the outside world. She is working on the next few chapters, or so I've heard. I got connections you see (wink-wink). I know that her chapters will be amazing, because…. What else does she have to do for two weeks in an Amish home? Churn butter? I've heard from my secret sources (sneeze-nickiej-sneeze) eh-hem, that she will, if she is encouraged (cough-review-cough-email-coughcoughcough!) that she will update the day she gets back. Both nickiej and I offer out deep condolences to her crushed fans. We're sorry for the inconvenience but at least we know what we're getting her grandparents for Christmas… and for those of you who are slow (like moi) a computer!

Laughs n' Love!

Luvlylinz and Nickiej10 (she helped write this over the phone…)


	8. Ponderings and PANCAKES!

A/n: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And badder than eva! (okay scratch that random outburst.)So yeah I decided to break up this author's note into three sections jus t because I felt like it so here it is.

Explanation: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! As you all know from luvlylinz's luverly away message, I was visiting my grandparents for two weeks. Two LOOOOOOOOONG weeks people! You think you were suffering with out my amazing chapters?!?! Think about ME! THINK ABOUT ME! I HAD NO COMMUNICATION WHATSOEVER WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD!!!!! Eh-hem… so sorry about that. I'm just a wee bit scarred from my experience there. Well, you don't know how excited to be back! But as soon as I got home I had to pack again and go to Chicago for a week. (I SAW THE BEEEAAAAN! And for all of you non-chicago peeps who have no idea what I'm talking about… your loss.) Then I have volleyball camp. Lemme tell you people, that sport is not for the faint of heart… or thighs! IT BUUUURRRNNNSSSS!!!!

Dedication: I would just like dedicate this chapter to sniffsniff luvlylinz, without her wonderful away message, you all would've been in the dark. As repayment for her undying devotion and servitude (lolz) I am suggesting that you all go and check out her stories. Her stories (Harry Potter ones) make mine look like poop! If your not going to read the chapters (you fool!) then at least read her author's notes, especially the ones at the end. But whatever you do, do not encourage those songs! They may seem funny in the authors notes, but you all do not have to listen to the testing of the so called "songs" over the phone! Did I happen to mention that linz is completely TONE DEAF?!?!?!?!? (and linz if you're out there… luv ya!)

Summary: K, I'm gunna make this quick so we can get on with the chapter. Here's a summary so you don't have to go back and read all those chapters just cause you forgot: Flock goes to Annes after Fang is injured, where they meet amber, who looks and acts exactly like nudge. Max is subconsciously jealous of amber and fang's supposed relationship, iggy likes amber, and amber is off in her own little world. Nudge is happy, angel is still chattin with the fishies, yada yada yada… lets get on with the chapter!

"_Fang!" I yelled, as I watched him go down on one knee in dismay. He looked up at Amber, with pure adoration written all over his tan weathered face. _

"_Amber" he said, "I have always loved you from the moment I first laid my eyes upon your curvatious form." _**(A/n: Curvatious. heh heh, lolz. Sorry couldn't help myself.) **_Amber smiled at him and Fang continued. "Will you-"_

"_Nooooooooooooo!" I screeched, running towards them and tackling Amber; whose smile suddenly turned into a vicious sneer as she was savagely shoved into the floor. Her face contorted with rage and her eyes narrowed into frightening red slits. I watched in horror as Amber's teeth elongated, suddenly developing razor sharp fangs. Amber shook me violently from side to side yelling, "Why did you have to go and ruin this perfectly wonderful moment?!? I hate you!" I felt a painful sting on my cheek._

"Max?!? Max wake up!" I heard Iggy say. I felt him slap me in the face again and again. I realized with relief that it had only been a dream. Actually it was more like a nightmare. And as glad as I was to be woken up, I think Iggy was enjoying this a little too much if you know what I mean.

"Ok! Ok!" I said, trying to sit up. I felt him slap me again. "Hey! I said I was up, back off!" I heard a dark chuckle come from Iggy's direction.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said evilly, obviously not very repentant. "Come down and eat, I made PANCAKES!" He ridiculously sang, as if he expected me to jump out of bed in joy.

When I didn't he just shrugged as if saying "your loss," and left my room.

"_Somebody's_ in a good mood today." I muttered as I got dressed, trying to block out the disturbing images from my dream.

What did it all mean? Why should I care so much that Fang was going to propose to Amber? I don't- well… I do, but in a totally don't-want-fang-to-go-off-and-marry-some-hobo-with-curves-and-leave-the-flock kind of way.

Yes, that's it! That is exactly how I feel about the situation. Positively. Absolutely. Not a doubt in my mind.

And of course the Voice decides to chip in a bit of _wonderful_ advice just then.

_What about your heart? _

What are talking about you whacko?!?**(A/n:lolz.)**

_Your heart, Maximum. Are there any doubts in your heart?_

Psh, no!

_I think there are._

No there isn't!

_Is to_

Is not!

_Is too!_

"Is not!" I yelled aloud.

_Okay. _The voice replied in what would've been a disbelieving tone if it was capable of emotion.

Uuuuuuuuurrrrrrgghhhh!!! That stupid voice! What does it know?!?!

A few seconds later I heard a soft knock on the door.

Still fuming about the voice I tried to calm down and answer in a polite tone.

"What?!?" So much for that.

Angel's sweet hesitant voice answered in reply," Just ignore it Max. You'll come to your own terms eventually."

Ummm….. Come to my own terms? What was that supposed to mean? Did Ange know something I didn't? What ever I'd talk to her about it later.

"Uhhh… Thanx Ange." I said trying to be cheery. "I'll be down in a minute just make sure nudge doesn't eat all my food for me okay?"

"Okay Max!" she responded happily and I heard her skip off down the stairs.

Mulling over what Angel had said I finished dressing quickly and with loud encouragements from my stomach, rushed down stairs.


	9. Ponderings and PANCAKES part 2

**A/n: okey doke fokes! Sorry for that incredibly long author's note last time. Lolz. I guess I just had so much to say to you guys! Well Anywho…. Here's the next chappie. And I decided to raise the review quota to 8 reviews before I update. Sorry but I'm selfish I need reviews peeps! They inspire me! But look at me I try to write a short author's note and I end up rambling! Sorry shutting up!**

**Well um…. Enjoy!**

Chapter um… I'm not really sure what number this is isn't it like 6 or 7? What ev.

Ponderings and pancakes! Part two!

The moment I opened the kitchen door, just like last night, the aroma hit me like a ton of bricks. **(A/n: Sorry! Had to slip that last bit in there. Must… Refrain…From… Long… Food… Rant! Okay I'm good now. Sorry peeps my stomach was callin' to me. Lolz.) **

Not even stopping to see what anyone was doing I darted over to plates that were sitting steaming on the counter. Ignoring the immense heat radiating off of the pancakes I immediately plopped one in my mouth and regretted it instantly.

I was halfway through chugging a glass of milk to cool off my scorching tongue when I noticed how quiet it was. I set down my milk and looked around at my flock.

They were occupying practically every open counter space and the table, and each of them was surrounded by little mounds of pancakes and sausage as if it were a fort. They kept glancing greedily at each other as if they were afraid that someone would try to steal their food, which was exactly what Gazzy was attempting to do to Nudge's sausage.

Nudge was so absorbed in her food that she didn't take the time to yell at or argue with Gazzy but instead just slapped him smartly upside the head and kept on eating.

If I hadn't been in the process of devouring my own food I would've been rolling around on the floor laughing at the look on Gazzy's face. It was priceless.

At just that moment Amber walked in looking as she had already had some coffee or something this morning and was ready to get a jump start on the day. By the looks of it she had already eaten, that, or she just realized that there wasn't enough for her anyway. Heh heh- I mean…oopsies?

Suddenly a burst of pain throbbed in my head. It wasn't one of the voices massive headaches, just a small one for which I was grateful. But it still hurt none the less.

Uuurrrgh. It's okay max just think about something else.

I was so absorbed in trying to think of something else that I didn't notice Amber start to stare at me with penetrating eyes. I cast about for something to keep my mind off the pain, and they landed on Amber's pink/raspberry long sleeved shirt with a hood.

It was cute and fit her nicely without being too tight. I was one of those really thin sweatshirts that showed off your curves and shape while still keeping you warm.

What did the almighty Max care about a dumb girly sweatshirt you might ask? I don't but it's something to think about. It looked brand new, as if she just bought it. I wonder if she did.

My thoughts were interrupted by none other than Amber herself.

"Yeah it is new! I just got it at the wet seal like a few days ago; I've just been waiting to wear it." She said looking happy and confident kind of like a small child would when being bragged about by a teacher.

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about. And then it hit me. I turned my body so that I was entirely facing her and narrowed my eyes in her direction.

How did _she _know that I had been thinking of her sweatshirt?

"What did you just say?" I asked distrustfully in my did-you-just-do-what-I think-you-did voice that I had to use on the flock in the past, several times.

Her small smile got a little smaller before she replied, not as confident now. "I just said I just got this new sweatshirt." She mumbled.

My eyes narrowed even further and I replied snidely, "No. you said 'yeah it is new.' _Almost_ as if you were answering a question."

By this time the entire flock had looked up, and was now watching the two of us warily. They new me well enough to know that I was about to explode and they tried to discretely back their chairs away from me, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Even Fang looked like he was having an internal battle as to whether or not he should jump in-between us or stay put. You could cut through the tension with a butter knife! **(A/n: Lolz. I just **_**had**_** to put that line. Heh, heh.)**

I guess he thought better of it because he didn't do anything. Smart move on his part.

"How did you know I was thinking about it?" I said with more conviction this time. I didn't yell as I soon would but my voice was instead low and deadly. I _knew_ how she knew that I was thinking about her sweater, but me being that wonderful person that I am decided to give her a chance to explain.

Time's up! "YOU READ MY MIND DIDN'T YOU?!?!??!?!?"

**A/n: Mwhahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't I evil!?!? Well you know the drill read and review please and the sooner I'll post! I need at least 8 reviews before the next chappie!!!!!!!!!**

**Toodles!**

**Nickiej10**


	10. Luvlylinz to the rescue AGAIN!

Erm… Hello Everyone!

This is luvlylinz… again! Heh. I know all of you are cheering with joy. jkjk. The truth is, SilverEmber282/ Nickiej10, is not allowed to be on the computer. Her mother is being…how can I say this nicely… difficult…. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! SHE I BANNED I TELL YOU!!! **BANNED!** CUT OFF FROM THE WORLD!!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOO??!?!?!?!

Ehem… ok, I am ok. Don't worry. But once again I must save to day and write another... wonderful author's note thing to tell you the cold, hard truth. But, in all this darkness, there is a light, shiiiiiiining in the distance!!!! I have personally confirmed that Nickiej and written at least two more chapters, and is just needing to type them and post them. HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HUZZAH! (I got that from Pirates of the Caribbean- BEST movie ever. Well, maybe not the best, but it's up there. We're getting off topic…)

Anyways, I hope you all understand Nickiej's TRAGIC situation, and not get mad at her from not posting.

Luv,

Luvlylinz

p.s. Nickiej said to read my stories if you're bored. They're Harry Potter. WOOT WOOT!


End file.
